My Pet Weaselchan
by wickedtwilight
Summary: I just got a new pet. He's a black weasel with red eyes. He acts so human and- did he just nod. What is up with this weasel? Oc/Itachi
1. New Friends and Places

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto. T.T Even though I wish I did.**

Today was the day. I was determined to find my perfect pet this Saturday. I walked into my friend's Uncle's pet store. "Welco- Oh it's you Mayu-chan How can I help you." My childhood friend Kura said when he saw me. "I'm finally taking you up on your offer to help me find a pet." I stated simply. "Oh well right this way. Did you have any idea what kind of pet you wanted?" He asked leading me to see the pets up for adoption. "I wanted something smaller than a German Shepard but bigger than a Guinea Pig." I said looking at all the different pets we passed. One caught my eye and I turned to it.

"What about that one?" I questioned gesturing to a small cage with a black sleeping weasel. "Oh, no, Mayu. You really don't want that one." Kura said then tried to direct me over to some dogs. I planted my feet and gave him a look and he sighed. "I would like to see that weasel please, Kura-kun." I stated stubbornly. He gave me a whithering look and led me to the cage that the weasel."He's got a real temper and doesn't seem to like people." He warned and opened the door to the cage. I nodded and looked into the weasels now open crimson eyes.

I gingerly reached my hand in to touch him. He quickly turned and his teeth latched onto my hand. I froze and looked in his eyes, giving no sign of pain only tilting my head slightly to the side, a contemplative look on my face. "It would be appreciated if you let go. This is not the most comfortable position for me." I said softly in a light manor. He looked quizzically at me and hesitantly released me hand. "Thanks." I said nodding in his direction and slowly pulling my hand out of the cage before shutting it. I looked around and Kura gabbed me and dragged me to a backroom and went off to find somethings for my hand. 'It was strange how that weasel looked at me, it's gaze seemed almost human.' I thought looking and my now bleeding bite mark. I was brought out out my thoughts by Kura just now returning with antiseptics and bandages.

"Are you ok." He asked panicked. "I'm fine." I stated in a calm voice. "It was my fault, I invaded his space, he felt threatened, he acted upon his instincts." Kura looked at me strangly before taking my hand and cleaning, then bandaging my hand. "I'd like to take him." I said and Kura looked at me as if I was insane. "You mean the weasel? But, he just bit you." He stated. "He also let go." I countered. "Plus there's something about him that intrigues me." He hesitated and nodded. "I'll go get him while you pick out the supplies that you want." He said and went out the door leaving me to pick out my new pet's belongings.

I went through the store and realized there would be no specialty weasel things so I grabbed things for ferrets which seemed like the best option at the time. After I got up to the front and paid for it all I met Kura over by the weasels cage. Kura handed me a carrier with a drugged weasel inside. "I gave him a sedative so the trip home would be easier on the both of you." He explained and I nodded in thanks. "I'll see you around, Kura." I said waving and walked out of the store. I took a long look at my new pet and headed for home. 'I hope I made the right choice in buying you little Weasel-chan.' I thought as I looked to the sky. It was already late afternoon and I knew I should get home and get his thing set up before he awakens.

When we got home I quickly set his home inside home up and set him in it. I filled his water bottle up and set it on the inside of the cage. Once I put all his remaining things away I went into the kitchen to start our dinner. I started a mild pork curry with rice and I had to let it simmer for 30-40 minutes. Since I had extra time I went out to check on my new pet. It seemed that he had woken up a short while ago and was searching his new surroundings. "I hope you find your new accommodations to your liking."I said softly so as not to frighten him. I walked over to my desk and opened the top drawer. I pulled out a simple maroon collar that I had custom ordered a week ago and it just arrived yesterday. The collar was costom made with a built in chakra tracker so I could insert my chakra into it and be able to find my new pet where ever it went. It also automatically adjust to any size for my pet because I hadn't known what I was going to get, and to grow with the pet as it got older. Only I could remove it from my pet so there was no mistaken identity. It was made really durable and yet still soft.

"I'm afraid if you want to be let out of your new cage you'll need to put this on." I said holding up the collar while walking towards his huge cage. It looked as if he nodded and I smiled slightly. I opened the door and slowly put the collar on him. It was slightly too big but quickly shrunk to the right size. I then backed away from the door so he could leave his cage. "Well your free to explore your new home...." I stopped. I had yet to come up with a name for my new companion. 'Well calling him Weasel-chan might not be the best thing. Maybe a variation on it, instead of Itachi I'll just call him Tachi. Shorter and original.' I thought smiling to myself. "Tachi. I'll call you for dinner in about 20 minutes so go have fun." I told him and walked back into the kitchen to make something for dessert.

I made a quick anko filling and let it cool. I got the supplies to make the Daifuku dough out but didn't start. I stirred the curry and saw that it was almost done. I set a place for me at the table and grabbed a smaller plate and bowl for Tachi and also set a place for him. I got myself a glass of water and filled the bowl with water as well. I heard the timer go off and went to check on dinner. I filled both Tachi and my plate with curry and rice then went to find Tachi. I didn't see him in the living room and thought he must be upstairs. "Tachi, dinners ready." I yelled and walked back into the dining room. I saw him walk around the corner a few moments later. I pulled out a chair for him which he used to jump on before he jumped on the table. I just smiled and we ate our first meal in peace. Once we were both done I cleaned up the dishes and returned to making the Daifuku. They came out perfect and I had one and put one on a small plate for Tachi.

"Well this was nice, Ne Tachi?" I asked still munching on my Daifuku. He just looked at me and then returned to eating his own Daifuku. I finished and waited for Tachi to get done. Once he was I cleaned our dishes once again and we went into the livingroom me to read and him to doze. At about 10:45 I went up and got ready for bed then returned downstairs. "I'm going to bed Tachi, I'll leave my door open for you if you wish to sleep with me tonight. Sweet dreams." I said climbing the stairs and getting in bed. I closed my eyes and a short time later I felt a small body jump on my bed and curl close to me. I smiled and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!!**


	2. Please Read! This is important!

**AN: What's up people? Wickedtwilight here!**

**I know you guys hate AN's but this is important. First I would like to say I will continue this fic but I need YOUR help. I'm writing the second chapter but I can't finish it without you guys. So here's how you can help get the next update faster.**

**I'm offering some spots for YOUR Oc to possibly appear in my fic. Just send me a PM with the info on your character or leave it in a review.**

Name(and meaning of the name if you know it):

Age(Young, old, doesn't matter to me):

Relation to my character.(Friend or foe. I have openings for both.):

Personality(How do they act? Talk? Walk? Do they have a nervous twitch? Annoying laugh?) :

Likes:

Dislikes:

Outfit(What does their outfit look like? What is their style? Punk? Goth? Preppy? Casual? Suit and Tie?):

Who does your character like, dislike, have a crush on, fangirl/fanboy over. (optional):

Other. (Does your character turn into a wolf on the full moon? Have a secret no one knows? Are they secretly working for another village? Do they know Itachi's secret? Any blurbs that weren't added that you want me to know? ALSO Optional):

**Just fill out the info above and send it to me. I'll be waiting! Only you have the power to help me update faster. The fate of this fic rests with you, my wonderful readers. Farewell for now!**


End file.
